Hawkin's Tale Fallout 3
by LT Hawkin SpartanII 065
Summary: Kicked out of Rivet City without a weapon and nothing but the clothes on his back, Hawkin is on his own for the first time in more years than he can count. Will his motto keep him alive? Or for the first time in his life will he need something or someone else?
1. Chapter 0, Prologue: Discharge

TITLE Hawkin's Tale

CHAPTER 1

A/N Welcome to Hawkins tale, hopefully i can get off the ground this time.

Hawkin's motto: If you can't win lose the least, if you can't lose the least, go for second last

Hawkin's Physical Appearance

Blonde hair and dark gray eyes. The knotted white scar tissue of an old wound bisects his left eye. The injury damaged the eye but didn't blind him. The years left the eye murky as the sky during an electrical storm. His nose, ears and mouth mark him as an ordinary looking man. Except for the scar you might overlook him as just another nameless person trying to survive in the wasteland. His athleticism and agility allow him to move about any population with cat-like speed and silence. His left arm is a robotic replacement (Think Terminator). The results of having his soul sold without his knowledge left him with the mark of a pentagram burned into the palm of his right hand.

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

S= 9

P= 10

E= 9

C= 1

I= 9

A= 10

L= 1

Justin (Lone Wanderer) physical appearance

Justin has the blast back hair set into pure black, the rest of his facial features are default, he also has a rough beard and has the same build as all the characters from fallout.

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

S= 5

P=7

C=10

I=6

A=7

L=8

Right lets get started

(0o0)

Hawkin dashed down a corridor his boots leaving a dull thumping echo on the metal. In pursuit of a thief that he watched steal a large sum of caps in the market, he ran down one of the abandoned corridors of Rivet City dodging bits of metal, supports and the occasional piece of furniture. Turning a corner Hawkin found his boot's slipping on the metal floor, scrabbling to gain purchase, Hawkin used his momentum and launched himself into a roll, coming out of the roll Hawkin charged down the corridor in pursuit, a few stray shots from the criminal's weapon left Hawkin scrambling for cover, Hawkin waited for the distinctive clattering of feet on metal before continuing the chase.

Hawkin turned another corner and grabbed onto the the left railing using it to stop his slipping, Hawkin once again barreled down the corridor dodging a door that was just opening before jumping up a flight of stairs three at a time. Using the handrail at the top Hawkin spun around to confront the thief, only to find the corridor devoid of life. Drawing his weapon Hawkin edged forward into the room. Hawkin was pushed to the ground when the criminal charged at him from the shadows. begging the chase foregoing the stairs slid down the rail and used his momentum to continue his pursuit.

The criminal dropped into a nearby room. Seeing this Hawkin Aimed and fired a shot at his target before he escaped, It hit but went right through his target and into a loose Rivet, dislodging the rivet and sending that section of the deck into the river, the only thing running through his mind was 'curse my god forsaken luck' and 'curse those rusted supports'.

Harkness was less than pleased he went on an hour long lecture about safety and some such shit, Hawkin mainly payed attention to the segment of wall directly behind Harkness, It didn't take long before said man realized he was being ignored. In the end Hawking was stripped of all his worldly possessions to pay off the damages thankfully he was left with a set of clothes.

So here he was, Hawkin completely stripped of a job, caps and weapons. Left with nothing but an old regulator duster outfit, all because of his horrible luck. Hawkin sighed and wandered off into the distance looking for a weapon, some food and water.

(0o0)

A/N It's short but so are all my prologues. Thanks to Jaeger Gipsy danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: First day out of the navy

A/N so I took the rewrite of the story down because I didn't like it, so here is the revised version of a rewrite.

Once again thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing, story ideas and just about anything you could think of.

(0o0)

Hawkin didn't like his current situation, alone, unarmed, hungry, thirsty and surrounded by Raiders, thankfully they hadn't found him yet. Hawkin had been scavenging through piles of rubble when the band of Raiders had approached, Hawkin had no means of defense and had managed to climb onto a nearby wooden boat tied to a small dock jutting out from the river bank. It was almost dark, only the faint glow of the sunset illuminating the area. Due to said sunset and a nearby bridge the entire area was covered in shadows and darkness.

Hawkin covertly scanned the area, where five Raiders stood talking and sharing various drugs. One with a pool cue and the tattered remains of a pair of overalls clinging to his skinny frame. Another with a baseball bat wearing scraps of metal and tires along with a welding mask, two more with sledgehammers both wearing similar outfits as their baseball bat wielding friend and the last one wore leather armour spinning a Chinese 10mm pistol on his index finger.

Hawkin silently dug through his hiding place looking for anything he could use as a weapon. The rusted remains of the small fishing boat yielded nothing but the bleached remains of a skeleton, a medical kit, and a simple orange hard case. _Nothing._ He shoved the case aside and discovered a rusted, cracked fillet knife. Hawkin picked up the fillet knife, ' _better than nothing, but not by much'_ , he thought. Hawkin opened the hard case, revealing a slightly damaged flare gun with four extra cartridges lying next to it. _'Now this i can use'_.

Picking up the flare gun Hawkin loaded one of the four flares into it and took aim at the nearest Raider. The big ugly half naked guy with the sledgehammer. Hawkin waited until the Raider stood still and had his back to him, he then calmed his breathing and fired. Fire streamed from the weapon and slammed into the base of man's spine, killing him instantly. At the sound, the Raiders immediately began running around the area looking for the shooter. Hawkin took aim at the man with the pool cue, and fired, the shot hitting his nose, breaking it. The Raider pawed at his completely destroyed nose and fell to his knees screaming in pain. The Raider with the baseball bat had seen Hawkin and was charging his way, only for Hawkin to hit him in the neck with the third flare, the shot timed so that it hit the Raider when it exploded, giving the man's neck chemical burns, and removing his ability to breath. Bloodlust robbing him of common sense, the last sledgehammer-wielding Raider ran at Hawkin and managed to climb into the boat. The rotten floorboards barely managed Hawkin's weight let alone that of the metal and leather clad Raider. The drug-fueled bandit fell through the rotten wood, knocking himself out on a piece of timber on the way down, he would drown soon enough.

Hawkin leaped onto the dock from the sinking boat, dropped to a knee and fired the remaining flare at the pool cue wielding Raider staggering to his feet. The flare hit his nose again, forcing the already weakened bone into the man's brain, killing him. The final Raider put his pistol and legs to use firing wildly and charging at Hawkin, who dove into the cover offered by a thick slab of concrete. Just before the Raider reached Hawkin's piece of cover his weapon clicked empty which prompted Hawkin to jump from cover and jamm the rusty fillet knife into the man's throat. The blade snapped off when Hawkin attempted to pull it from the wound, leaving the rusty blade lodged in the man's throat.

Looking across the torn landscape Hawkin saw no more threats, the only thing living was a dull figure in the distance. Looking down at the dying Raider at his feet, Hawkin bent down and picked up his empty pistol, as well as a makeshift bandolier holding the two spare clips for the weapon, along with a well-maintained combat knife. The bandolier also held the holster for the Chinese pistol. Hawkin looked up at his surroundings one more time, the figure in the distance had gotten closer, their bright blue clothing giving them away from a much further distance than usual.

Hawkin scanned the area for any hiding place, the boat he had used earlier was already sinking, and the low cover offered by piles of rubble would leave him vulnerable to even a semi-intelligent foe. Hawkin loaded his new found pistol and made the decision to stand in a position where he could get to cover if need be. Hopefully, the man in the blue outfit would be friendly. As the man came closer, Hawkin began to notice various details about the approaching figure. The Pip-boy on his wrist, the Blue outfit was a Vault 101 jumpsuit with armoured segments, he was holding a rusty combat shotgun, a near pristine 10mm pistol in a holster attached to a belt slung low on his hip. Hawkin blinked in the fading light, he wasn't a man, but a boy his youthful appearance and 'blast back' hairstyle gave his age away, he was either in his late teens or early twenties. His average build was suited for neither athleticism or brute force, a weakness in the wasteland that would need to be overcome.

(0o0)

Justin walked up to the shadowy area underneath the bridge he was greeted with the sight of a lone man wearing an outfit similar to that of Simms, minus the hat and the badge, surrounded by four dead raiders.

The man was tall with dark blonde hair sitting flat on his head, a jagged white scar covering his right eye and going down and across his lips, and athletic build clearly visible through his clothes.

"Hi, how's it going?"

The man raised an eyebrow in response, before answering. "A friendly soul in the wasteland? Rare. In answer to your question, I could do with some food and water, but otherwise, I'm just fine."

Justin nodded a couple of times before talking. "You don't have any food or water on you? Why's that?"

The man responded almost immediately, "Got booted out of Rivet City for sending a large chunk of it collapsing into the water, have no clue how I managed to it, though. Must be rusted supports and me running over them must have been the final straw. Had all my belongings taken as payment, and suffered a one year exile. Shit happens."

Justin could only mutter, "Oh," but in keeping with his Father's teachings of generosity, nobility, compassion and such, reached into one of the pouches of his armoured jumpsuits bandolier, and took out a small bag of fifty caps. Tossing the bag to the man, he said. "Well, that should be enough to get you something, have a good day."

As Justin walked past the man he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, and the bag placed into his left hand, twenty caps lighter. "Only need twenty," said the stranger. "Where you headed?"

Justin took the caps before responding, "GNR."

The man nodded before speaking, "That's a dangerous journey, full of Ghouls and Super Mutants, and possibly some Raiders. I don't accept donations, so I'll help you get there for the twenty caps that currently sit in my pocket." The man held out his hand.

Justin took it and gave a firm shake before saying, "Ok, let's get going then."

Hawkin nodded once before falling into step with Justin.

(0o0)

After an uneventful journey and an exchange of names the two now stood in front of one of the many entrances to the DC subway system, the entire area was littered with garbage and spent casings, a few long dead skeletons and some rusty benches. Hawkin gestured for Justin to head down first. Nodding Justin raised his combat shotgun and went down the stairs at a jog, gun swinging left to right, Hawkin slowly walked down the stairs his pistol raised and slowly moving over the most likely places to hide a threat.

Gazing around the subway tunnel Hawkin took note of the heavily dented garbage bin right next to a doorway to his right, and the ticket booth to his left, restricting his view of the actual subway section. Smoke and gas hung in the air making it difficult to breath, taking a single step forward Hawkin stopped when a dull metal on metal noise echoed in the cramped corridor, the dusty, cracked floor was covered in thousands of spent casings, this in combination with the bullet holes littering the wall and massive smears of blood on the walls, floor, and roof it was clear that a vicious firefight had taken place here.

Justin was either not as perceptive as Hawkin or didn't put much thought into his actions, he stepped forward without any care as to whether or not he stayed hidden, sending several empty casings rolling across the floor where they fell to the subway platform beneath them.

"Careful."

Justin muttered a sorry before making his way to the main subway, with careful steps this time. The two made their way to the main subway platform, like virtually every subway in the capital wasteland it was beaten, cracked and littered with everything from broken benches to rotting skeletons. After making sure the area was clear Justin looked down at his pip-boy and pointed down at two of the side of the tunnel by the side.

"GNR's that way, but I'm not sure wich tunnel."

Hawkin nodded slightly and looked between the two before saying. "Well, you stay here, and I'll check the one on the left, if it goes anywhere I'll head back, and we'll retrace my steps if not then I'll come back, and we'll go down the other one."

Justin gave a quick thumbs up and made his way to a nearby bench still intact. Hawkin walked down the stairs, his pistol no longer in a ready position but instead hung loosely in his grip if he needed to he could bring it up take aim and fire before whatever it was that he was fighting had a chance to react.

Walking along the side of a broken, rusty and dented train Hawkin made his way into the open area behind the thing and wandered off into the dusty mist created by countless different kinds of smoke and gas.

(0o0)

Hawkin had yet to find anything, except empty tunnels and abandoned train carriages. As well as a few dead feral Ghouls and Raiders.

Justin had spent the time checking his ammo and weapons as well as scrolling through various odds and ends that he had found in the wasteland. Until he was drawn to the sound of walking feet. Failing to notice the fact that it was the sound of bare feet, Justin called out.

"Hawkin, you find anything."

His only response was an ominous green glow and an unearthly scream followed by the sound of running feet. After the screaming fear had overtaken Justin and he raised his shotgun and called out again. No response this time, when the running figure entered Justin's line of sight he almost dropped his gun in panic. The figure was covered in glowing and decayed skin, it's insides clearly visible in several places, a foul mixture of Pus and mucus oozed out of said openings, clumps of flesh hung on it. Its eyes ghostly and hollow possessed the same green glow as the rest of it, its fingers had been changed somehow into claws, and aside from ragged shorts, it was completely naked. Justin could hear the ominous clicking of his Geiger counter and the sound of the glowing Feral Ghoul charging across the open ground a hell of a lot faster then it looked capable of.

Justin Snapped his combat shotgun up and fired one shot without even aiming, it missed. Justin brought his gun in line with its head but was rammed into the ground by the charging monster before he could. The force of the impact knocked the air from his lungs leaving the inexperienced Vault dweller unable to defend himself from the first and second attack. Justin let out a cry of pain when the third attack hit, Justin felt a surge of adrenaline shot through him, using this energy he rolled to the left and managed to claw his way onto his knees, Moving quickly Justin yanked his 10mm sidearm from its holster and started firing in the Ghouls general direction. A few shots hit but most didn't. The Ghoul unconcerned by the three new holes in its body charged once again. Knocking Justin to the ground. In the act of desperation, Justin yanked the Ghouls leg causing it to fall on top of him.

He was surprised when the weight of the Ghoul was taken off him, even more so when it was thrown beside him, and it became clear as to why when he saw Hawkin firing an entire clip into the Ghoul, two to each of the Knees and the rest towards the centre of mass.

Hawkin discarded the pistol and lifted a thick chunk of the rubble of the ground, and dropped it onto the Ghoul's head, crushing it.

Quickly retrieving his pistol Hawkin, after removing his companion's shirt, took a look at Justin's cuts. The first was shallow and would only need alcohol and bandages, the same thing in the second, the third on the other hand was small, only as long as a finger, but it was deep and bled badly, it would need sealing. Putting pressure on the deep wound Hawkin quickly said.

If you have any Whisky or Vodka or Rubbing alcohol in that Pip-Boy then quickly give it here, and then put pressure on this wound."

Nodding Justin wordlessly obeyed a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of Rubbing alcohol appearing beside him. Taking the Rubbing alcohol Hawkin ripped of one of his sleeves and began soaking it in the stuff, before pouring it on the to the wounds that Justin left untended, after pouring the liquid over the wound Hawkin bandaged them quickly, then he set about using what was left of his alcohol soaked sleeve and his knife to start a fire, using scraps of paper and some fragments from a wooden bench Hawkin made a sizeable fire, he then placed the knife blade in the flames and waited drinking what was left of the Rubbing alcohol and the bottle of vodka.

When he deemed the Knife blade hot enough Hawkin using a dry rag, picked it out of the fire and then moved Justin's hands away from the only wound untreated, Hawkin then placed the blade over the wound, letting the heat seal the cut and kill bacteria. Justin almost shouted in pain, and almost bit his tongue off to avoid screaming, although he still violently squirmed Hawkin roughly forced him to stop moving.

"Shit," Hawkin muttered as he took away the knife, and then in a louder voice. "Forgot to give you something to bite on, sorry."

Justin muttered one or two curses before saying "thanks anyway."

Hawkin helped Justin to his feet. And gave him his combat shotgun back. Once the two stood, Hawkin led Justin over to one of the mostly intact benches and sat him down, before repeating his previous method of making a fire. With a can of Pork and beans from Justin, Hawkin began to cook a meal of some description which would be followed by a night's rest.

(0o0)

A/N well that's that hopefully, you enjoyed.

Once again thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the depths

A/N Hello, welcome to the next chapter, hopefully, you enjoy.

Once again thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.

(0o0)

Hawkin and Justin sat down near the fire, the flickering flames illuminating the broken concrete platform and the rusted train car that dominated their immediate vicinity. The fire cast uneven and odd shadows throughout the area, Hawkin would have preferred a more hidden location but due to circumstance and the lack of traffic in the metro systems he went with the risk. Justin would still occasionally hiss in pain as he fidgeted on the uneven ground looking for a comfortable position.

The fire had started to die not too long ago, the cold wet air and lack of fuel killing it off before the it burned through the remaining coals, and now that the flames had finally died out Hawkin decided they should move on.

He got to his feet, "You good to move?"

Justin got onto his feet, his face contorted into a visible wince before responding. "Yeah, let's go."

Hawkin went to say something but decided against it and nodded and gestured for Justin to follow him. As they walked into the darkness, Justin turned on his pip-boy light, casting the surrounding area in a sickly green glow. Hawkin drew his pistol and wandered down the rusted, broken tracks, the air stunk of many gasses and chemicals, no doubt having flooded into the area from the forest of broken pipes lining the walls. Straining his ears, Hawkin tried to pick out any noise that might signal danger. No noise and no gunshots, other than potential traps the area was safe, as a result, Hawkin turned his attention to the ground in front of him looking for pressure plates, trip wires, or any landmines and bear traps the seemed to litter the metro systems for whatever reason.

The pair approached a train carriage, the rusted train leaned against the right side of the tunnel, leaving a narrow pathway to get to the other side. The dull sound of conversation and the smell of booze and cigarettes drew Hawkin's attention to the other side of the carriage, most likely a pack of Raiders, wouldn't be too hard.

Keeping his pistol leveled at the small space that led from the tunnel and onto the platform Hawkin slowly stepped forward. With his back against the wall Hawkin made a quick sidestep to cover the last metre of ground between him and open ground. Snapping a thin piece of rope in the process, a trip wire, Hawkin was ready to dive back the way he came, but when a steel beam entered his field of view he dropped his pistol and snapped both hands up in front of him. Catching the beam, to follow through Hawkin moved his left foot to stop his gun from slamming into the ground, reducing what would have been an attention getting clatter to an unnoticeable clink.

Barely whispering Hawkin muttered to himself, "Who's dumber? Me for missing the trap or the Raiders for having well-hidden traps and intoxicants in close vicinity of each other?"

Retrieving his fallen pistol, Hawkin peeked out at the Raiders. Two of them were up on the platform that led to the surface. One of them had a pair of overalls that were far too small for him, only the lower half of his body was covered. In his left hand was a sawed-off shotgun, the second Raider, clad in rebar that had been attached to various metal plates attached to his shirt and pant, held a baseball bat in his right hand.

Another three were up on the platform where passengers would have once loaded onto trains, one of them was dressed in a handmade hoodie with a pair of tattered jeans, she also wore a fireman's helmet and wielded a police baton. The next Raider held a 10MM pistol and wore a pair of green cargo pants alongside a bandoleer of clips for his weapon. The third and final Raider that wandered on the platform held a baseball bat, with long nails hammered into the top of it, she wore various pieces of metal and leather tied into a patchwork which covered her upper body, a pair of cargo pants covered her lower body.

Hawkin was about to sneak out and take cover on the tracks but the flaring light to his right stopped him, another Raider, having just lit a cigarette, wore a simple pair of pants and a shirt, and wielded a hunting rifle with a scope attached, stood on top of the train carts. Three on the platform, another two blocking the way to the surface and a sixth Raider on top of the train car with a scoped rifle.

The ground was rough and uneven, benches were placed at even intervals, and several skeletons littered the ground, someone who knew what they were doing would have no trouble staying on their feet, Someone like Justin who was still injured and had next to no experience in a fight, would not. The platform leading to the surface had at one point been cleared of all debris and was empty. Hawkin thought it over and after a bit came up with a rough plan.

Turning to Justin Hawkin whispered, "Okay, the Raiders on the platform, two with melee weapons and another with a pistol, two up on the upper platform, one with a shotgun and the other with a baseball bat. There's a sniper up on the train carts, I'll climb and deal with the shooter and use his rifle to take out the guy with the shotgun alongside anyone who is left standing after that, you stay here and poke in and out of cover and take out the Raider with the pistol and anyone who starts to run at you, wait until I start shooting. Got it?"

Justin took a moment to run through the plan in his head then replied with his whisper, "Wait until you shoot. Shoot the pistol guy than anyone who charges me, got it"

Hawkin nodded and turned to the train cart, holstering his pistol Hawkin jumped up and caught the top of the window, from there he dragged himself up and raced for the top of the train cart sliding onto the top of the train cart, whether through luck or skill Hawkin managed to do this with barely a noise, no one would know which it was that aided him.

Hawkin looked towards the Raider with the rifle, he was sitting in a chair, smoke lazily drifting away from whatever it was that he was smoking, Hawkin took a second to glance at the Raiders along the platform, all of them still in the position that they had been when Hawkin had first looked at them. Turning his attention back to the Raider on the train cart he crept forward, when he reached the end of the cart Hawkin leaped the other side, barely making a noise.

Whatever the Raider had been smoking must have made him more alert as he somehow managed to hear the barely audible noise that Hawkin had made when he moved onto the second train cart. Thankfully the Raider was slow to react, for a few second he just sat there, staring at Hawkin, Hawkin took full advantage of those seconds and somewhat silently charged at the Raider, the Raider in question snapped back into reality just before Hawkin wrapped his hands around the man's throat, and jumped off the train, taking the Raider with him.

Both men landed on the ground on the other side of the train cart, Hawkin landed on his back with the Raider on top of him, the sudden jarring impact forced the air out from Hawkin lungs. Despite this Hawkin grip remained just as strong as it had first been, and the Raider struggle to tear the hands away from his throat, Hawkin managed to suck a small amount of air into his lungs and to use what little clarity he could get from it, rolled to his right, the positions had been reversed, Hawkin on top of the Raider and the Raider on the ground.

Holding the Raider down Hawkin drew as much air as he could into his empty lungs whilst waiting for them man beneath him to to stop struggling, he didn't wait long, a violent twist of his hands made sure the Raider never woke up again, the wet snapping sound failed to reach the Raiders on the other side of the train cart, as did the other noises, it probably helped that the Raiders were likely piss drunk.

A few tense seconds were spent straining his ears for any sign that he had been spotted, assured that he hadn't been Hawkin began climbing back up the cart. Crouching low so as to avoid detection Hawkin looked at the table and chair that he Raider had been using, a few hand rolled cigarettes, a couple of clips of .308 rounds as well as a few loose ones, and of course the scoped hunting rifle, unlike most rifles from around the Capital Wasteland this one was chambered for .308 rounds. Pocketing the ammunition and the cigarettes Hawkin checked the rifle over. The weapon was a bit rusty, and the chamber wasn't in the best of conditions. Although he hadn't noticed earlier the weapon also had a bipod and a strap.

Using the bipod, Hawkin pressed the gun down onto the table and took aim, through the cracked and dirty lenses Hawkin managed to take aim at the man with the sawed off shotgun despite looking at three different heads while doing it, he'd have to replace the lenses at some point. Carefully lining up the shot Hawkin fired, sending a round flying straight through the man's chest, the round tearing through the body and sending flesh bone and parts of the man's heart and lung flying, a few seconds after Hawkin's shot the Raiders finally pointed him out to their colleagues, at this time the man with the pistol had his chest blasted apart by Justin combat shotgun.

The female Raider with the nailed baseball bat charged at Justin's position, only for Hawkin to send a round straight through her skull. The Raiders upstairs had started to charge down, the man with the bat taking the lead Justin took aim at the long dead escalators and fired, the buckshot tearing a bloody hole straight through his skull, his baseball bat clattering to the ground. The attack had been swift, and none of the Raiders had even managed to fire a shot.

Hawkin stood but just before he leapt to the ground he turned around, just in time to see the last Raider swing her police baton at Hawkin's head, reacting quickly Hawkin held his rifle like one would a bo staff, blocking the attack, lifting his left foot to his chest Hawkin sent a quick kick, slamming into the Raiders stomach, sending her staggering across the top of the cart. The Raider was smarter than her now dead comrades, having used the noise of the brief fight to climb onto the train cart and sneak up behind Hawkin. Probably a mentat addict. But Hawkin was a lot more alert than anyone could give him credit for.

Slamming the butt of his weapon into the Raiders jaw he was rewarded with a satisfying crack and a scream of pain, the next hit came from a raider who lashed out blindly, Hawkin casually stepped back, and when the baton tore through the space where he had been standing he dashed forwards, just a blur in the peripheral vision of his target, assuming said target had peripheral vision with the all the drugs running through her system. The result of his dash placed Hawkin behind the Raider, from there he used his weapon to choke the Raider followed by a quick, violent twist, severing her spinal cord from her brain. Hawkin stepped to the side and allowed the Raider corpse to slump to the floor.

He looked down at Justin, "I'll check the area, you look for anything that we might be able to use"

As Hawkin began to sweep the area for any sign of anything remotely unfriendly he decided to retrieve the police baton that one of the fallen Raiders had been using. Folding into his coat pocket he continued his search. Near the back corner of the upper platform six beds and a few crates scattered around the area, with long sandbag walls providing cover for anyone that may or may not be sleeping. Making sure that there was no one around Hawkin walked over the to the beds, the crates were mostly filled with food, booze, drugs, and water but one of them held a kitchen knife and a hammer, alongside a collection of oddly shaped pieces of scrap metal. Hawkin took the knife and slipped into his boot, his pants shielding the handle from view. Just in case.

Hawkin looked at a table that had been placed in the corner of the sandbag wall. A rusted and nearly useless Chinese 10MM pistol lay in the center, a few clips of ammunition scattered around it. Placing the ammunition in his bandoleer, Hawkin looked at the pistol, given some time he might be able to repair some parts of his with whatever may or may not be salvageable from the one on the table, but the chances were not likely, in the end, Hawkin decided to take the pistol.

Turning around Hawkin found Justin walking over towards him, a couple of 10MM magazine in his hand. "Found these. The bullets should fit your pistol."

Hawkin nodded his thanks and silently pocketed the ammunition. Both of them looked at the door leading out of the metro systems and out to the surface, Hawkin started walking, and Justin followed. Hawkin walked through a few corridors, ignoring the various Ghoul corpses that littered the floor, taking care to avoid loose casings and spent shells.

The first gray streaks of light filtered in through the grate that stood between them and the surface, The gate was shut and refused to open, both Hawkin and Justin managed to pull the gate open quickly, with a horrid shriek of scraping metal on concrete. So much for stealth. Outside, Justin was greeted with the ruined shell of a building, the ground has given way removing the floors and leaving nothing but scraps of platforms and pillars.

Another building, not nearly as damaged as the one in front of them stood to the right of the ruined one, another two buildings stood to the left, it looked like a wall more than a building, from here Justin could see the alley that went between them. Justin watched as Hawkin carefully scanned the area, Justin hadn't seen anything with his survey of the area so when Hawkin started to pay less attention to potential danger and focused on his surroundings Justin walked forwards. As he walked forwards Justin failed to see two charging Super Mutants armed with hunting rifles, he was however very much aware of the sudden and violent yank as Hawkin practically threw him into cover behind a destroyed car. Hawkin dived into what had once been the cellar of the ruined building, none of the walls stood, the ground was knee deep in irradiated water, so when Hawkin landed into a roll, he rolled straight through mud, water and radiation.

Justin managed to bring himself up, the sudden fall made his wound hurt, but it had saved his life, the space the Justin had been standing in was filled with two bullets that would have hit his chest and shoulder. Justin poked his head out of cover and fired his shotgun, the pellets slamming into the Super Mutant, with no visible effect. Justin immediately dropped back into cover, his first encounter with Super Mutants was going terribly.

Hawkin dragged himself from the mud and water, his clothes suddenly a lot heavier then they should be. Wading through the water Hawkin reached one end of the cellar which curved up and out back to where Justin and the Super Mutants were exchanging fire. Hawkin reached the edge of the water and dragged himself out of it, once on dry land he took off as fast as he could to reach Justin's position. However one jumpy Brotherhood of steel soldier appeared, and when Hawkin finished climbing from the cellar, took aim. Hawkin was a lot quicker and flicked the weapon's safety on. It failed to fire when the trigger was pulled.

Hawkin spoke to the Brotherhood of Steel member, "Careful."

Turning away from the BOS soldier Hawkin aimed at the Super Mutants. Two shots rank out and a second later two holes appeared in the back of two skulls. The Super Mutants dropped to the ground.

Turning to face the Brotherhood of Steel members he saw the woman who had almost shot him being scolded about checking your targets before firing by a member who had chosen to wear a recon armor hood rather than a power helmet. The third member stood without a helmet, which left her head and blonde hair completely exposed, not very smart.

Hawkin ignored the blonde BOS member who had introduced herself as Sentinel Lyons. When Justin made his way to them Hawkin gestured the BOS sentinel, Justin nodded and started talkin, Hawkin ignored the conversation and continued to scan the area in case any more threats decided to show their ugly heads. Hawkin managed to filter out most of the conversation between Justin and the Sentinel, something about how the area was too dangerous for them, for Justin maybe but Hawkin could almost laugh at the thought of something being too dangerous for him. There was very little that Hawkin hadn't fought.

When the conversation ended both Hawkin and Justin followed the BOS group down the alley, they turned the bend and stopped, a Knight was using his laser rifle as a marksman's rifle and took down a charging Super Mutant. The other side of the alley led to a destroyed playground, A ruined school just behind it. Super Mutants started shooting into the alley from the windows on the second floor, Hawkin responded with his shots, three rounds were fired, the first managed to make it through the mutants flesh and into it's heart, the second and third both managed to penetrate the skull and vital organ inside, the fourth continued to fire his rifle. Hawkin slung the rifle over his shoulder and drew his pistol in one hand and the police baton in the other, charging across the open ground Hawkin slammed shoulder first into the door, the hallway was littered with rubbish and a stray rifle. The walls covered with rusted and useless lockers, two Super Mutants stood in his path, one with a rifle and another with a nail bat. Both of them wore the standard armor of Super Mutants, a mixture of construction materials, tires and scrap iron.

Acting quickly Hawkin slammed the baton into the oversized nose of the rifle wielding mutant, a sickening snap and a stream of blood rewarded him, Hawkin followed through by shooting both of the mutants hands, causing the abomination to drop its weapon, from there Hawkin fired three rounds into the mutant with the nail bat, causing it to drop his weapon in favour of holding it's head in pain.

Hawkin ran past the two mutants, the BOS group and Justin would come through at any second and clean up, but instead of armed and ready the mutants they found would be unarmed and dazed. Moving into another corridor Hawkin was greeted with almost identical surroundings and three Super Mutants, all of them dressed in similar outfits consisting of rebar, tyres and scrap metal, all of them wielding clubs of some sort.

Hawkin side stepped the first attack and responded with three rounds from his pistol to the mutants head, followed by a vicious smack from the baton, he then ducked under the next swing and proceeded to empty his weapon into the mutants skull, killing it, Hawkin holstered his pistol and replaced it with the hunting knife. Hawkin once again sidestepped an attack and responded with one of his own, this time slamming the knife into the Super Mutants skull. When he pulled the weapon away, the dripping knife found its way into the eye socket of the final mutant.

By now the BOS and Justin had worked their way to the front door, having turned the vast majority of the mutants into ash, and the rest into a bloody mess. The only obstacle now was the collection of Super Mutant brutes that wielded Assault rifles, they were firing at the various BOS knights that had taken cover at the various sandbag walls that covered the staircase. The cracked ground held the occasional car and various piles of rubble alongside a fountain, long since dried up, a few benches surrounded the fountain they were broken and rusted, well and truly useless.

The mutants started to advance, when the first mutant reached the first sandbags the two Knights that had the misfortune of defending them held their ground, The constant stream of fire killed the first knight, one of the mutants was killed in response, the second knight punched at his assailant's nose with all his power armour enhanced might, the blow sent the mutant staggering, it's nose broken and bleeding. For the moment helpless the mutant was quickly killed.

The BOS unit that held the advantages position of being behind the mutants decided that a plan was needed, Hawkin simply rolled his eyes and charged. Hawkin stepped to the side of the first two mutants, the third received a heavy blow to its throat, and the fourth was shot at the base of the skull twice from Hawkin's sidearm.

Hawkin lept over the first sandbag wall and dropped into a crouch, between him, and the first stair was about a meter of open ground. Hawkin holstered his pistol and returned the baton to its pocket and scooped up an Assault rifle from a dead knight, It was an American model, not as good as the Chinese assault rifle, but it would do. The weapon had a bayonet attached to the barrel, and a flashlight taped to the left side of the barrel, Hawkin pulled the magazine from the weapon and checked to see how many bullets were left, it was about half empty.

Checking the knight for extra ammo was a little harder than expected, Hawkin had no idea were ammunition was stored in power armor. Despite this Hawkin did manage to find a couple of spare magazines. Hawkin stuffed the spare ammo into his left pants pocket and stopped, Hawkin poked his head out the side of the sandbags, the mutant was still on a slow and steady advance, a few had turned around and were firing at the the school, while the mutants were being shot at from two directions, their numbers didn't seem to be thinning.

Hawkin quickly stood from cover and started firing at the nearest mutant, the quick rapid and accurate bursts of fire tore a bloody hole in the mutants face, killing it. Hawkin shifted aim to the right and killed another mutant by emptying the weapon into its chest. Hawkin ducked down back into cover and yanked the empty magazine from the weapon, Hawkin placed the magazine into his right pants pocket before yanking a full one from the left pocket, Hawkin quickly slammed the full mag into his weapon before chambering the first round. From there Hawkin stood and fired, another mutant down.

The Super Mutants seemed to have had enough of the current situation and charged straight at the knights and Hawkin that were fighting on the steps of the GNR building. When the mutants blew past the first sandbag the knight to Hawkin's right retreated, alongside his comrades, to the stop of the stairs were the surviving members of the GNR garrison formed a line, almost like a group of redcoats. Hawkin maintained his position and starting firing into the Super Mutants backs, sending round after round of bullets straight into skulls chests and the backs of knees. The Super Mutants started to tear the knights apart, firing round after round into their armor and sending countless punches into the helmets. Knights fell, and mutants screamed in rage, but both groups of BOS soldiers alongside the fire from Hawkin and Justin started to take a toll on the mutants.

Combined with fire from the front and rear the collection of Super Mutants who had stormed the stairs had been killed, at the cost of the majority of the remaining knights from the GNR garrison.

Hawkin turned to deal with the remaining mutants, almost all of them were dead. Only a couple of mutants stood, they were soon cut down by multiple streams of bullets and laser fire. The leader of the BOS started to shout orders and form a plan of attack.

Justin tried to listen to the plan that was being thought up he did, but what little focus he had was quickly killed when Hawkin charged straight into the fray without a single care in the world. Justin could see the blonde haired BOS sentinel's eyes widen in what appeared to be a mixture of shock, anger and more than a little surprise, it appeared Hawkin hadn't heard her when she had told them to stay put, or maybe he did but just didn't care, either way charging into a horde of Super Mutants wasn't something anyone expected anyone to be doing. Ignoring any and all danger, Justin followed.

Justin took cover behind the fountain, the mutants were being killed bit by bit, but the same went for the BOS knights. Justin fired at the nearest mutant, sending buckshot straight through it's skull, killing it. Justin continued to repeat his actions, dropping mutant after mutant. At this stage, multiple mutants turned to fight Justin and the BOS group attacking their rear. Justin ducked back into cover as two mutants rushed up to his position. When they got there Justin had already moved away from the fountain and behind a nearby car, three shots two mutants.

Only a few Mutants were left alive at this point, and Justin fired his shotgun, the weapons buckshot tearing into the Mutants and separating it's stomach from the rest of it's body if that hadn't killed him then the three or so lasers that impacted it's chest defiantly did. The battle had finally ended, and Justin walked towards the stairs to the GNR building a sense of relief washed over him. Finally, he gotten here, it had taken a lot of trips into Springvale to collect worthless junk just so he could scrape together the ammunition needed for the endeavour, but it had paid out in the end. He'd have to thank Hawkin, and maybe hire him for a little longer. The man defiantly didn't screw around when it came to the art of 'shooting shit 'till it's dead'.

A/N Well that's that, i kinda just wrapped it up early just to get it out and posted, but hopefully, you enjoyed anyway. Thanks once again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and you for reading.


End file.
